


Plan de contingencia

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: El primer movimiento fue de Luthor. Levantó un arma que tenía en el brazo y apuntó el cañón hacia ellos. Jon no sabía de qué eran las armas, qué disparaban o qué hacían, pero se veían bastante mortales. El rayo de luz azul que salió de ella fue directamente hacia Damian y él no pudo pensar en otro plan de contingencia más que en arrojar su invulnerable cuerpo frente a él.—¡Robin, cuidado!.Protective, JonDami Week





	Plan de contingencia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Mi discontinuidad con la JonDami Week es increíble, pero al menos cumplo con los fanfics... eso creo.
> 
> Esta segunda entrega está dedicada a los de siempre, los que me leen incondicionalmente y siempre me apoyan para que siga escribiendo. Se que les debo mucho, pero siempre me esfuerzo cuando escribo porque creo que es importante dejar salir un poquito de mí y de mis sentimientos. Escribir sintiendo.
> 
> Especialmente dedico esto a Juneii porque quiero que se mejore, y espero llevarle algo de alegría mientras lee a nuestra OTP. Te queremos mucho baby, ¡mejorate pronto!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, todo es de DC, bla, bla, bla, el JonDami es canon.

**[** _JonDami Week 2019_ **]**

**Day Two**

_Protevtive_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plan de contingencia

.

.

.

La misión estaba saliendo bien. De alguna forma, Damian había tenido razón con la localización de los traficantes de armas, y los habían encontrado. Según él, todo ese circo estaba comandado por Lex Luthor. Jon no le daba tanta importancia, Damian siempre encontraba formas increíbles de crear tramas super fantásticas. Aunque la mayoría de las veces tenía razón, no podía aceptar sus teorías disparatadas sin evidencias que lo respaldaran.

Sin embargo esta vez, como casi todas, Damian había tenido razón. Cuando volvieran a su base se jactaría de ello y le recriminaría por no creer en sus planes.  _Si está a la vista lo perfectos que son._

Jon procuró no pensar en lo que pasaría después. Lo importante era que en ese momento tenían varias cajas con armas tecnológicamente diseñadas y un Lex Luthor muy enojado, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. No sería la primera vez que escaparan de él o que desbarataran sus planes y toda su tecnología, pero aún así era necesario andarse con cuidado, porque si bien Damian era un humano extraordinariamente entrenado y capaz, no era invulnerable como él.

—Damian… —Jon apretó los dientes, tenso.

—Cállate Superboy —ordenó el hijo de Batman—. Nombres clave.

Robin estaba alerta, observando los movimientos de Luthor y con el ceño fruncido a niveles extraordinarios. Jon intentaba preparar un plan de contingencia por si todo salía mal, no quería verse enfrentado en una pelea con ese hombre porque sinceramente, podía herirlos a los dos. Y más a Damian.

El primer movimiento fue de Luthor. Levantó un arma que tenía en el brazo y apuntó el cañón hacia ellos. Jon no sabía de qué eran las armas, qué disparaban o qué hacían, pero se veían bastante mortales. El rayo de luz azul que salió de ella fue directamente hacia Damian y él no pudo pensar en otro plan de contingencia más que en arrojar su invulnerable cuerpo frente a él.

—¡Robin, cuidado! —exclamó esperando haber desviado el rayo.

El impacto lo llevó a varios metros de distancia. Estaba bien, no le había hecho daño. Quizá tampoco se lo hubiese hecho a Damian, pero era imposible saberlo. Robin se dio la vuelta y lo miró con un gesto sorprendido. No se podía ver bien por la máscara, pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía qué expresiones hacía debajo de ella.

—Bueno, no sé qué efectos tiene en un kryptoniano, pero lo vamos a averiguar ahora —mencionó Luthor, bajando el cañón.

Damian pareció ser el primero en entender que las armas que traficaban no eran de destrucción común sino que tenían algún poder oculto, algún efecto que quería probar en él.

—¡Superboy, quédate ahí! —gritó con autoritarismo.

Jon hizo caso, pero Damian desapareció persiguiendo a Luthor. El condenado lunático había aprovechado el momento de confusión para irse con la caja de armas que cargaba. Quizá lograba escapar con todo el cargamento y sabía que Damian no iba a permitir eso. Sin embargo, por más que le hubiese ordenado quedarse allí, Jon no pensaba abandonarlo, o dejar que hiciera todo solo.

No iba a escaparse de él de nuevo, esta vez sí iba a ayudarlo.

Intentó levantarse del suelo y un fuerte mareo lo golpeó. Una sensación de aturdimiento invadió sus sentidos y se aferró a la pared del gran galpón para sostenerse. Ése debería ser el efecto a lo que Luthor se referían. ¿Eran armas de aturdimiento nada más? Quizá habían de varios tipos, todas con efectos diferentes, lo cual las hacía aún más peligrosas.

Intentó levantarse del suelo y sostenerse contra la pared, pero el mareo se extendió. Su vista era borrosa y volvió a caer de bruces.

Eso era un problema. ¿Pensaba disparar a Damian con eso?, ¿qué le habría hecho a un humano sin su invulnerabilidad?

Estaba anulado por completo. No podía moverse con semejante mareo y sin su visión. No tenía sentido seguir a Damian si sólo iba a ser un estorbo. Pero tampoco quería abandonarlo.

¿Qué haría Damian?

Seguramente priorizaría los resultados y dejaría que alguien más se encargara de eso. O no. Quizá simplemente iría e ignoraría sus limitaciones como si no existieran. Sí. Seguramente haría eso.

Volvió a levantarse y cerró los ojos. Había entrenado mucho con su padre y con Robin para poder prescindir de la vista. Su cabeza era el mayor problema con todo ese mareo molesto, pero no podía dejar que eso lo detuviera. Él era el hijo de Superman, tenía que estar a la altura.

Volar no era una opción. No con el mareo que tenía. Caminó atento a su oído, podía confiar absolutamente en él. Oía a Damian pelear con Luthor más lejos y también si alguien se acercaba. Su capacidad auditiva era mucho más poderosa que su visión, tenía que seguirla.

—¿Crees que podrás con nosotros, Luthor? Somos los herederos de la Liga de la Justicia. Manejaremos un mundo en el que tú no tendrás cabida.

Jon frunció el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados. Damian dando sus discursos se oía bastante autoritario. No estaba seguro de que ése fuera la mejor declaración de heroes del mundo.

—Es inútil que intentes escaparte en esos barquitos, podemos detenerlos con los ojos cerrados —agregó Damian y Jon quiso girar los ojos si los tuviera abiertos.

Esperen… ¿qué?

—¿Tu compañero va a dispararnos rayos láser? Porque yo lo vi bastante afectado —agregó Luthor con el tono sarcástico de siempre.

Jon entendió. Damian no estaba siendo arrogante, sólo estaba tratando de decirle dónde estaba y dándole tiempo para que fuera. ¡Él lo quería ahí!

Se concentró con los ojos cerrados y siguió las instrucciones de su voz.  _Barquitos_ Estaban en el puerto probablemente. Luthor se iría en un barco con todo su cargamento. Aún no entendía qué quería Damian que él hiciera en ese estado, pero confió en sus palabras y se guió por el sonido de su voz.

—Luthor, creía que habías dejado de subestimar a los Super. Son unos idiotas, pero un mareito no los detendría —exclamó Robin con mordaz ironía

Casi pudo escuchar el desconcierto de Lex.

—Mocoso impertinente, ¿cómo sabes los efectos de las armas? —se oía bastante irritado.

—Soy la mejor mitad de Batman, ¿pensabas que no investigaría a fondo todo sobre la transacción de armas tecnológicas que harías aquí? —dijo Damian, casi con una sonrisa socarrona—. Superboy no es humano, él no recibiría el aturdimiento y no se inmovilizaría como uno.

—Pero tú sí, pequeño demonio —exclamó Lex—. Y puedo paralizarte aquí mismo, ahora.

Jon ya estaba en el lugar, pero no podía dirigirse a Damian sin ver nada. Intentó abrir los ojos despacio, pero los rayos de luz le hicieron difícil la tarea y volvió a cerrarlos. Su vista estaba muy sensible y el sol, que le daba sus poderes, lo volvía débil y acrecentaba su mareo.

Tendría que actuar sólo con su oído. Bien, había estado en peores situaciones.

Damian se movió hacia un lado, arrastrando los pies sobre el concreto del suelo y dándole la indicación precisa y silenciosa de su ubicación. Jon tendría que actuar rápido, pero aún no sabía que planeaba Robin con él, si no podía hacer nada con los efectos de la tecnología de Lex.

—Podrías paralizarme todo lo que quieras Luthor, pero no vas a evitar que tus barquitos ardan bajo el sol de nuestro reinado.

Jon se sintió tan confundido como Lex al escucharlo. ¿Estaba fanfarroneando o intentaba decirle algo?

" _..tus barquitos ardan bajo el sol de nuestro reinado"_

" _...tus barquitos ardan…"_

" _ardan"_

Jon se alejó de la pared y decidió arriesgarse y volar. No podía seguir guareciéndose si quería actuar de verdad. Damian nunca decía nada al azar. Quizá quisiera confundir a Lex con su egocentrismo y fanfarronería, pero Jon entendió sus planes, dirigidos específicamente a él.

Voló lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano y aguantando el dolor y el mareo que parecían partirsela. No podía ver aún, tenía que guiarse sin ese sentido. Aterrizó en el techo del gran galpón donde Luthor estaba cargando las cajas para llevarlas a las embarcaciones y se mantuvo a una buena distancia, donde pudiera oirlos y no ser visto aún.

Pero Damian no podía hacer más tiempo del que ya les había conseguido. El plan de Luthor siempre había sido paralizar a Robin porque sabía que él era la cabeza del equipo y deshacerse de Superboy con otra arma que lo mantuviera quieto o sin poderes. No contó con la invulnerabilidad de Jon protegiendo a Damian. No contó con que se arrojarían el uno por el otro con tal de salvarse.

—Bueno… esto va a doler —exclamó en voz baja.

Casi como si fuera en cámara lenta, Superboy abrió los ojos. El punto máximo del techo le daba una visión borrosa de todo el puerto y también un acceso al sol para quemar sus retinas.

Aunque nada se comparó con la concentración de voluntad que tuvo que hacer para no vomitar cuando los rayos de energía se acumularon en sus ojos, volviéndolos de color rojo. Apuntó su vista a los barcos estacionados en el muelle y disparó. Los rayos salieron de sus ojos y se estrellaron en el puerto, destruyendo las embarcaciones y la tecnología. Jon cayó al suelo y se sostuvo de la chapa que hacía de techo para ese galón. Escuchó a Damian moverse, pegar patadas y luchar, pero él no podía hacer nada más en ese momento. Los ojos le ardían y por más resistencia que pusiera, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría. Aún sentía los resabios de la explosión, pero no podía verlo ya. Se quedó en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Esperaba que Damian fuera capaz de resolver el resto.

.

.

.

—Superboy —exclamó una voz. Jon no se movió—. Superboy, levántate.

No tenía fuerzas para responder. Su cuerpo se sentía agrietado y exhausto. Había entregado mucha energía en un estado de extraña semi vulnerabilidad y ya no podía responder por sí mismo.

Un calor conocido se acercó a él y lo cubrió con una tela suave.

—Jonathan, levántate —murmuró de nuevo.

Y ahí pudo reconocerlo. Se incorporó lentamente, abriendo los ojos con extremo cuidado. La luz volvió a lastimarlo, pero no tan agresivamente como antes. Lo primero que vio fueron las botas de Robin, el verde brillaba ante sus ojos.

—¿Damian? —preguntó con la voz reseca.

Su compañero se agachó e intentó levantar su cuerpo, aunque sólo logró que se incorporara de rodillas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente. Su cabeza agradecía el tono.

—Un poco mejor que hace un rato —declaró forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasó con Luthor?

Damian lo miró con una mueca de orgullo, de un trabajo bien hecho y resuelto. Jon casi pudo sonreír por eso, si no le dolieron todo el cuerpo.

—Ya le avisé a Superpapá y vino a buscarlo.

Qué raro, Damian solía encargarse de todo cuando atrapaban a alguien.

—¿Por qué lo llamaste? —preguntó aferrándose a los brazos de su compañero y usándolos como soporte para levantarse.

—Yo tenía otro asunto más importante que atender —mencionó pasando su brazo por la espalda de Jon para poder sostenerlo—. Como su super hijo y su repentina vulnerabilidad.

Jon abrió los ojos, repentinamente sorprendido de su declaración. ¿Damian había dejado el arresto a Superman para buscarlo a él?

—No entiendo bien por qué, pero… —suspiró recostándose contra el cuerpo de Damian y miró al frente—. Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas Superboy, tú adivinaste mis intenciones.

Volvió la vista sobre su compañero y frunció el ceño. La capa de Robin caía al piso desde sus hombros, cubriéndolo.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a funcionar?

Damian sonrió, arrogante y prepotente, pero sincero.

—Sabía que si Luthor nos apuntaba con sus armas era por otro propósito, no era para matarnos. Él podría hacerlo de muchas formas sin mancharse las manos, sobre todo a mí que soy humano. Pero si me iba a disparar él, era porque esa arma me dejaría inutilizado. Y como tú te interpusiste, el efecto te llegó a tí. Eres mitad humano, sólo esa parte sería afectada. La otra aún podría pelear.

Jon lo miró totalmente anonadado. El plan de contingencia que había pensando Damian mientras él planeaba su propio plan de contingencia para protegerlo estaba a otro nivel. Él ya había sacado las ventajas y las desventajas de la situación al tiempo que Jon sólo había pensado en arrojarse delante suyo.

—Tu cuerpo actúa más rápido que tu mente, Jonny boy. Pero mi cerebro es más rápido —agregó con una sonrisa mordaz.

Ey… ¿le estaba diciendo estúpido?

—Deberías decírselo a tu discursito de héroe. Me pareció más bien el de un emperador dictatorial, sabes… —exclamó soltándose de a poco para poder caminar.

—¡Lo hice para siguieras mis órdenes! Sin eso no hubieras podido hacer nada —se defendió.

—Si, claro, D —Jon avanzó dándole la espalda con una sonrisa—. Dile a tu cerebro que suene menos a libros fantásticos y más a héroe de verdad.

Damian corrió detrás de él preparado para empujarlo pero terminó por desistir. En el estado en el que estaba Jon, sería peligroso aunque pudiera volar. Se acercó a él con cuidado y se puso a la par. La capa de Superboy estaba aplastada debajo de la de Robin que lo cubría. Jon sacó la mano debajo de las telas entreveradas y rozó la de Damian.

—Somos un gran equipo, D —murmuró mirando el horizonte con una sonrisa cansada en sus labios. Damian lo acompañó, sosteniendo el mequiñe del super chico con el suyo, casi como si fuera una de esas promesas "por la garrita", silenciosas y de por vida.

Jon no se sobresaltó por el contacto y aceptó el roce de su mano y sus dedos meñiques entrelazados. Era la prueba fehaciente de que entre ellos sucedían más cosas que sólo ese compañerismo leal.

—Somos el mejor, Jon —respondió Damian sonriendo.

El entendimiento mutuo, las palabras, la protección y los planes de contingencia eran una gran parte de ese equipo. La otra eran ellos dos, Damian Wayne y Jon Kent. Ellos y sus sentimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y no haya quedado muy random y raro lo que decía Damian. Cuando lo leí por segunda vez con Daena me di cuenta que sonaba un poco ridículo y no me gustó, pero ahora creo que es algo que podría pasar y le da un toque cómico a la situación. Por otro lado, no es un 100% "protective" de uno de ellos hacia el otro, sino que es una mixtura de los dos protegiéndose mutuamente. De eso se tratan los planes de contingencia, ¿no?, que nadie salga herido. Creo que al final eso quería mostrar, cómo los dos se protegen aún cuando el otro no está consciente de eso.


End file.
